Remnant's Crusader and Omnic
by Basthog
Summary: Reinhardt somehow finds himself in the world of Remnant after his battle in Eichenwalde but he finds himself in the middle of an attack on Beacon Academy. He decides to help Team RNJR on their journey to protect Remnant from evil. Will Team RNJR accept what he is and his help? Also a mysterious omnic also finds itself in the world of Remnant. Will these two ever cross paths
1. A Crusader's Sacrifice

**Hello guys! The names BastzoWriter, or just call me Bastzo. This is my first FanFiction so go easy on me if it's not good enough. All rights are reserved to their respected owners (Blizzard & Rooster Teeth). I am going to focus on one story at a time and I already have this story planned out. I have the idea of a sequel for this story featuring Hanzo and Genji but I have not figured out the plot yet but it will take place after the events of this story. Although I will take suggestions of how that story turns out. Welp, I better start this story so here you go. ENJOY AND BOOSTIOOOOOO!**

 _A Crusader's Sacrifice_

 **Location:** Eichenwalde, Germany

 **Time:** August 20th, 2038

"They're staring to breach the castle Balderich!" Yelled a crusader.

"Form a barrier line and hold it down and wait!" Yelled Balderich.

*We are about to be in a predicament that has our fate sealed. I'm with my best men in the Crusaders. I am the leader of the Crusaders. We shall not fall yet. We shall fight until our last breath.* thought Balderich.

"Come on! Let them come and face me! I am Reinhardt and shall not back down from a fight!" Yelled a silver armored man.

"Reinhardt! Get back! The doors about to collapse!" Yelled Balderich.

A loud explosion came from the castle gate and the Bastion units started to pour in firing bullets like it's a massacre.

"We're under attack! Keep holding your defenses my fellow brethren!" Yelled Reinhardt

Reinhardt and two others used their fire strike to take out some of the units. But they were replaced with more Bastion units. One of Crusaders went to the side and used his Earthshatter ability.

"Destroy them while they're down!" Yelled the Crusader. Balderich and Reinhardt smashed the downed Bastions with their giant hammers. Reinhardt then proceeded to charge into the Bastions to divide them up. Reinhardt then yelled "Take the ones on the left Balderich! My men and I shall take the ones on the right!"

The Crusaders charged into the hordes of Bastions and continued to destroy them.

"BO BE BO BE BO BEEEE!" Screeched a Bastion and a explosion appeared before them. Two of Balderich's men tried to use their shields but they were too slow and were blown off the edge of the bridge, falling to their doom.

"NO! FALL BACK INTO THE CASTLE! I REPEAT! FALL BACK!" Yelled Balderich. Reinhardt and his men were running back to the castle but then an explosion knocked back Reinhardt and injured his two men.

"GO TO BALDERICH REINHARDT! WE'LL HOLD THEM OFF AS LONG AS WE CAN!" Yelled a cobalt armored man.

"NO NEV-" yelled Reinhardt.

"JUST DO IT! WE'LL COME BACK TO YOU WHEN WE ARE DONE HERE!" Yelled viridian colored armored man.

Reinhardt hesitated with their commands but did as they said and ran into the castle to find Balderich. He found him in the throne room. Balderich was kneeling in front of the throne mumbling to himself. Reinhardt was about to speak but an explosion in the front of the castle interrupted him before he could say anything to his leader. Balderich stood up quickly marched to the gate with Reinhardt following behind him. They stood in front of a set of stairs that led to the exit from the bottom of the castle. Balderich looked down the stairs then to Reinhardt then last looked at the gate seeing the Bastion units firing at the two Crusaders outside the castle. Balderich then sighed then put his hand on Reinhardt's left shoulder then looked him straight into his eyes.

"Forgive me Reinhardt." Said Balderich

"What do you me-" Reinhardt was interrupted as Balderich pushed him down the stairs. Balderich then shattered the entrance to the stairs with his Earthshatter. As the silver knight fell down he was nearly knocked out unconscious but then he heard a yell before he passed out.

"You must be our last Crusader Reinhardt! You do not need to seek redemption or vengeance for our passing! Protect the people you care about! Be the Crusader you are meant to be! You are one of my best knights Windhelm! Don't forget it!" Yelled Balderich. He then went to hide to ambush the Bastions behind a set of stairs that lead to the throne room. The Bastions started to swarm into the castle and headed to the throne room. Balderich then ambushed them with a charge and then started to attack with all his might destroying every Bastion he could. The Bastions at the gate decided to transform into their turret form to take down the leader of the Crusaders but Balderich used his sheild to block the rain of bullets fired at him but his shield was quickly destroyed. He then used his Fire Strike to destroy some of the turret formed Bastions. He then smashed the rest of the Bastion units surrounding him but then had to fall back to the throne room. He used his Earthshatter to knock down and destroy some of the Bastions but then he heard the sreeching sound a Bastion. He then realized what was coming and then right as the Bastion fired its cannon at him, he used his Earthshatter once more to destory the Bastion. After the Bastion was destroyed, he looked around in a daze to see the damage that has happened to the castle he was sworn to protect. He then gave a slight chuckle and then stumbled back till he fell on the throne and muttering his last words.

"Be good to the people you meet Reinhardt...be the knight you were meant to be..." Balderich let out a sigh of relief before dying on the throne.

 ***3 HOURS LATER***

Reinhardt woke up with a headache and started to stand. He then remember what happened and then ran up the stairs with fear coursing through his veins.

"BALDERICH!" Yelled Reinhardt. He then see that the entrance to the stairs has been blocked off and the proceeded to smash the wall of debris down. Once he got into the castle he went outside to see where his men were but then found one of them at the other side of the bridge. He ran to the viridian armored man and took off his chest plate to see if he was still breathing. After a few moments of waiting for any signs of life in the man, he kneeling to honor the lost life of his comrade. Reinhardt decided to head into the castle to find Balderich.

"BALDERICH! ARE YOU THERE!" Yelled Reinhart. He went into the throne room and then saw his leader on the throne with burn marks on his armor. He walked slowly in shock and despair to his fallen leader and fell do his knees and took off his helmet. He then started to tear up but then remembered his words before he passed out at the stairs. "Do not seek redemption or vengeance of our passing!...You are one of my best knights Windhelm! Don't forget!" Said Balderich.

"I will not let you down Balderich. I am the last knight after all. The last Crusader..." Said Reinhardt with confidence. Suddenly, vortex opened up behind him and started to suck him in. Reinhardt was too surprised to do anything and was swallowed by the vortex.

 **That's the end of chapter one guys! Remember, this is my first so be a little gentle on me. Review what you like and didn't like and I could edit the story if needed. Welp this is goodbye for now. Seeya next time my fellow Crusaders, Omnics, Cyborgs, etc. All remember all rights go to their respected owners.**

 **Overwatch belongs to Blizzard and RWBY belongs to Rooster Teeth.**


	2. Attack on Beacon Academy

**Hey everyone, it your bro, BastzoWriter. I'm here with chapter 2 of Remnant's Crusader and Omnic. I enjoyed writing the first chapter a lot and I had some reviews IRL and they were good so far. I did the Overwatch side of things and its now time for the RWBY side to be shown. So sit back for your "featured presentation." XD (All rights still belong to their rightful owners I only own the story, not the characters or places.)**

 _Attack on Beacon Academy_

[Ruby POV]

As the night fell upon the horizon, Grimm and nevermores started to swarm the academy. I was panicking to find my sister and friends. The Grimm started to surround me, I unsheathe my Cresent Rose and get ready to fight. I fire a bullet so I could go fast and catch them by surprise and I succeed. I slice the Grimm as fast as I could but then I see a tower of light appear a few feet away from me. I was ambushed by a werewolf Grimm and it tore my cape. I escape by using my semblance but I was still injured so I ran away as fast I could. I see Weiss battling with Jaune, Nora, and Ren and I run to them.

"Weiss!" I yelled.

"Ruby! You're injured! We need to get you to safety!" Weiss said.

"But we need to find Pyrrha!" Said Jaune.

"She'll be fine. She can handle herself." Said Weiss.

"But she went to fight that girl from earlier!" Said Jaune scardly.

Suddenly a vortex appeared in the pillar of light and something came out of it. It was big and silver and it looked like it came with a huge slegehammer of some sort.

"What's that?" Ruby said

The thing started to grunt and move to stand up. It said something under its breath that I couldn't hear but then it looked at us. It's head was pointy and it's body looked like it was made of silver or something. Suddenly a Grimm hopped out of the bushes a few feet away and came charging at us but then was stopped by a giant swing of a hammer sending the Grimm flying away.

"Are you ladies alright." Said a deep, low voice.

I tried to find where the voice came from but then I see the silver thing standing above us. He was huge and tall. I stared in awe by the way it looked. It looked like a knight from old days, from the stories that were read to me.

"Y-yea we are alright. But what are you?" Said Weiss.

"NICE HAMMER! CAN I HOLD IT!" Screamed Nora excitedly.

"My name is not important at the moment. We need to get you girls to safety...are those weapons you're carrying? Bah! Never mind. You girls seem like you can handle yourselves." Said the silver armored being.

"Also, the names Reinhardt!" He said

"Reinhardt...please find my sister Yang please. Find my friends..." I mumbled.

"I will find your friends little girl. Don't worry." Reinhardt said

I started to feel tired and exhausted and then I passed out.

[Reinhardt's POV]

"Get her to safety. She'll die from losing to much blood if you don't seek medical help now!" I said.

"You!" I point to the blond haired swordsman. "Come with me. You will know the place better than I can so I'm going to need a navigator." I exclaimed.

"S-s-sure. Ok." He said shakely.

We start to head towards the tower in the middle of the area. At the corner of my eye I see a red haired samurai about to fight a long yellow haired lady. She starts to attack but somehow the man ends up behind her and cuts her arm off.

"Yang! We have to go help her! That's Ruby's sister!" Said the swordsman

"Ok" I said starting my thrusters.

I charge into the ruined building that the two are in catching the samurai by surprise.

"The hell are you stranger. You have no business being here." He said.

"I believe you should actually not be here tyrant. Although you seem like you would give Genji a run for his money." I said

The samurai was about to take his strike towards me but then I hit him with my hammer sending him flying into two buildings. I pick up the yellow haired chick but suddenly I hear a roar that shook the whole place.

"What in bloody name is that!" I yelled.

"No! No! No! No! It's a dragon nevermore! We have to leave now!" Yelled the swordsman.

"A dragon? A DRAGON! FINALLY A WORTHY CHALLENGE!" I exclaimed.

I hand the yellowed haired woman to the swordsman.

"Go to seek medical attention now. She's badly injured." I said

I hear a scream and a black haired girl with cat like ears runs towards the swordsman.

"Yang! I'm so sorry! It's all my fault!" She cried

"Blake, we have to get out of here! Also Reinhardt please save Pyrrha!" He said as he ran off with the other two.

 _ **[to be continued]**_

 **Welp that's the end of chapter two everyone! I will post the next two chapters next week. So stay tuned. I will be playing Overwatch over my spring break so if anyone wants to play with me on XBOX 1, send me a message asking for me to play and done. Keep calm and HAMMER DOWN!**


	3. Defending Beacon Academy

**Yo! What's up my bros! It's a me, BastzoWriter. I'm here with chapter 3 of Remnant's Crusader and Omnic. I saw a couple of your today and I acknowledge all your thoughts and also I kind of didn't like how I started chapter 2 but I'll update that soon. I may some mistakes and I realized it after I posted the story and saw the reviews about Reinhardt saying he knew about Genji and stuff. Well I will update that either this week, or next week. I don't know for sure but I might as well start chapter 3 before this gets boring. Also I just watched all of Puella Magi Madoka Magica and I'm so confused on what happened in the movie Revelations. Can someone explain the ending for me? Welp here ya go, your featured presentation.**

 _Defending Beacon Academy_

"Blake! We have to get out of here! Also Reinhardt! Please save Pyrrha for me!" yelled Jaune as he ran away with a blonde in his arms with Blake.

"Roger! I will find your friend and bring them to safety!" yelled Reinhardt.

Reinhardt begins to march towards the tower and sees the dragon, [I STILL SAY IT'S A WYVERN!], and then fires a firestrike towards it. The firestrike passes by the dragon and it roars to its new enemy.

"Yes! Come get me you ferocious beast so I can put you down!" yelled Reinhardt.

The dragon flies down to Reinhardt and lands in front of him a few feet away. It roars of sheer rage and then exhales a large amount of fire from its mouth. Reinhardt quickly hides behind some debris for cover from the flames. Reinhardt fires another firestrike that successfully hits the dragon in the face and then charges and slams against the dragon's body. The dragon roars out in pain.

"Yes! This is what I've wished for as a knight! I will take you down!" yelled Reinhardt once more.

He swings his hammer which slams into the dragon's face, then slams its wings tearing a hole in them. The dragon thrusts its body towards Reinhardt making him lose his balance. He then reaches to his side and injects himself with a blue serum. He then starts to glow with a blue aura around his body and then proceeds to cover his body.

"Heh heh. Good thing she gave me some of these before I left to help the Crusaders." Muttered Reinhardt. "Are you ready?! HERE I COME!" he then yelled.

He charged towards the dragon and grabbed his hammer and proceeded to beat down the dragon. The dragon began to flap its wings to try to escape from its attacker but Reinhardt grabbed its tail and pulled it down to the ground. He slammed his hammer on the dragons back multiple times crippling it. The dragon roared out it pain as Reinhardt slammed his hammer onto its back breaking it. Reinhardt then began to notice that the aura around him was starting to disappear and quickly went for the dragon's neck. He raised his hammer quickly and pulled it down with all his might crushing the dragon's neck annihilating it. The aura around him then completely disappeared leaving Reinhardt almost fully drained of energy.

"At least I'm now the only Crusader to slay a dragon." He chuckled to himself.

He picked up the syringe he injected himself with and then continued to stare at it exhaling a sigh of relief and gratitude.

"Thank you my lady." he then muttered to himself.

 **(Meanwhile at the top of the tower)**

A loud roar shakes the whole tower but was then cut off as if the roar from the beast was beaten. Cinder looks over the tower to where the dragon was leaving her shocked and amazed as she sees the dragon's body lying on the ground starting to disappear.

"How is that possible? No one should be able to do that! That's impossible!" yelled Cinder.

While she was distracted by the dragon's dead body, Pyrrha quickly grabs her spear and throws it at Cinder. Cinder then remembers she was fighting someone and then sees a spear coming towards her. She then dodges it but the spear manages to scratch her face. Pyrrha then charges towards Cinder while using her semblance to defeat her. Cinder then uses her new found full fall maiden powers and stops Pyrrha right in her tracks. Cinder pulls out a bow and arrow out of thin air and then fires an arrow towards Pyrrha's knee. Pyrrha screams out in pain with an arrow to the knee. _[Too bad it wasn't an actual "arrow to the knee" thing. Ha ha hahahahaha Skyrim references]_ Cinder then shoots another arrow and hits Pyrrha's left arm. She screams out in pain again. Cinder then aims her final arrow to the girl's heart and then suddenly a red hooded girl jumps up from the side of the tower and lands a few feet away. Cinder then fires her arrow which strikes Pyrrha's heart. The girl then watches in horror as Pyrrha dies in front of her and then disappears.

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" yelled the girl. A silver aura shoots out from her body releasing a beam a light from the tower making a ball of light which begins to enlarge.

"What?!" yelled Cinder before being consumed by the silver light.

 **(Back at the bottom of the tower)**

Reinhardt looks around trying to find the swordsman's friend. He then hears a scream and then sees a silver pillar of light coming from the tower. He then runs towards the tower but then sees a ball of light starting to consume everything from the pillar. He continues to run towards the tower and then gets inside it. He tries to find a way to get up to the top of the tower but then finds a staircase leading up.

"Well that's just great." He muttered to himself. Reinhardt then starts to run up the stairs.

 _*6 minutes later*_

Reinhardt exits to the top of the stairs exhausted from walking up many flights of stairs.

"Ugh! Stairs! My only weakness!" he said to himself.

He began to look around the top of the castle and sees the destruction of the top of the tower. He sees the girl he saved earlier lying on the floor with a red scythe. He walks to the girl and then picks her up carefully. Suddenly, two helicopters come out of nowhere shinning a spotlight onto him.

"ATTENTION WHO EVER YOU ARE! PUT THE GIRL DOWN AND PUT YOUR HANDS IN THE AIR! IF YOU DO NOT COOPERATE, WE WILL USE FORCE!" said the people in the helicopters.

Reinhardt then slowly puts the red hooded girl down and backs away and puts his hands in the air. A helicopter then approach and opens its hatch. Men begin to surround Reinhardt armed with guns. A few other people he recognized also came out of the helicopter. A pick-haired girl, the swordsman, and the black haired girl with a bow on her head came out of the helicopter and headed towards the red hooded girl.

"Who are you and where did you come from!" yelled a man.

A man approached to him with what appears to a torn up army uniform. He held a pistol in his hand as if he was ready for a fight.

"I will say this again. Who are you and where did you come from." He said again.

"The name is Reinhardt my good sir. There is no need to show force. I am also an army man. I come from Germany my dear friend." said Reinhardt.

Reinhardt then began to take off his helmet to show that he wasn't an alien to them.

"I am just a human being like you. There is no reason to be afraid of me. But I have two questions. Where am I and who are you?" he said.

"My name is General Ironwood and you are in Beacon Academy." said Ironwood.

"No. No. No. What I meant was where on Earth am I?" questioned Reinhardt.

"What is this Earth you speak of? Is that where you came from? Also you are in the world of Remnant." Ironwood said.

Reinhardt nodded to acknowledge the information to what was going on as he talked to Ironwood.

"And that's what has been going on so far Reinhardt." said Ironwood

"I see. I am from a peace-protection organization called Overwatch. My world is in a state of Crisis much like yours but instead on these Grimm as you call them, we fight robots. I was just with the Crusaders protecting my homeland from Omnics. We lost though and I am the last of my crew. Although I am a founder of Overwatch and I hope I can get home soon to see my companions again and protect the people I love." explained Reinhardt.

Reinhardt felt a tap on his back and he turned to see who it was and saw a pink haired girl with the blonde swordsman and a black haired boy with a pick stripe in his hair. He then remembered what he asked for earlier and put his hand on his shoulder.

"I'm so sorry young man. I could not save your friend in time." he said solemnly.

The blonde swordsman began to tear up and then Reinhardt held started to hold him close.

"It's ok." he whispered "I know what it's like to lose someone close to you. I've lost many of my friends in battle. One in particular that felt like a father to me." He said

Reinhardt softly patted him on the back and then let him go. He got up and then began to walk towards the staircase.

"Wait!" yelled a man. A long swords man ran up to Reinhardt.

"Thank you for saving my nieces buddy. It means a lot to me." said the man.

"You are welcome." said Reinhardt. "Is that beer I smell?"

"Yes it is. Also my name is Qrow." He said "Here" Qrow handed him a canister filled with beer.

"Thank you my friend. I usually have something to drink after each mission." said Reinhart.

"No problem. You can come and stay with us. These two would probably need some consoling after what they have been through and you have nowhere to go." said Qrow.

"I would gladly accept your offer there Crow." said Reinhart.

"It's Qrow, not Crow." he said.

Reinhardt chuckled and opened the container.

"We are going to have to wait here until another helicopter arrives." said Qrow.

"That's alright with me." said Reinhardt. "So who are you nieces if I may ask?"

"Well there is Ruby, the one in the red hood, and Yang, the blonde haired without an arm now. She is going to be devastated when she wakes up." said Qrow shaking his head.

"Well you're their uncle. You should be there for them. Their mother must be worried." said Reinhardt.

"Well, they don't really remember their mothers. Ruby's mother died and my sister, whose Yang's mom, is protecting her clan than raising her child." said Qrow.

"Oh I'm sorry. I didn't know." Reinhardt said quickly.

"It's ok. At least I'm not their father though. That wouldn't have gone well. My semblance would ruin everything before the good things could even happen. I rather not talk about it though." explained Qrow.

A helicopter begins to fly towards them and lands in the open landing behind them.

"Well it's time to go." said Qrow.

"Indeed." acknowledged Reinhardt.

 **Welp, that's the end of chapter 3 everyone. This chapter took me only an hour and a half to think. Good thing I had this written down before hand or this would've taken longer. My back hurts from this. Well it's what I get when I sit on a stool for an hour and a half. I enjoyed writing this chapter so much and I hope you guys like it. Auf Wiedersehen meine Freunde. Ich werde dich nachstes Mal sehen. (Goodbye my friends. I will see you next time.)**


	4. Investigation

**What's going on my fellow fandom people?! Tis I, BastzoWriter back at it again with another chapter for all of you. I am just going to make a quick announcement about my schedule for making this story. I will post a chapter on Tuesday and Thursday every week so that means you get two chapters a week. If I don't post on either of those days, then I am probably trying to train for my career. Well that is all I'm going to say. I'm just going to get straight to the story.**

 _Investigation_

 **Location:** Eichenwalde, Germany

 **Time:** 15:34 (3:34 pm)

The flight to Reinhardt's location was smooth. His location is still in the castle in the same spot he has been. It has been 16 hours since we last heard from him. He hasn't moved one bit from what the tracker shows us.

"I hope he is still alive. I should have never let him go." said a female voice.

"I'm sure he is ok. He probably just collapsed from exhaustion since of the battle that occurred yesterday night." said a blonde woman.

"What if he is dead?!" yelled the female voice again.

"Ana, calm down!" shouted a man. "You're better than this. Plus, we all know he would not go down that easily. He is a tough man."

"Indeed he is Jack. He is my hammer buddy. Although we may be from different countries, he is part of our family. Don't lose hope just yet. Knowing him, he is probably passed out drunk." said a dwarf man.

"Torbjorn is right. Don't give your hopes up yet." said Jack.

" _Commander Morrison. We have reached your destination."_ said a pilot.

"Land us near the tavern." ordered Jack.

" _Roger that commander."_ the pilot responded.

The carrier started to descend near a tavern on the opposite side of where Reinhardt was located. The hatch of the carrier opened and we jumped out.

"So we are finally here." said a black man.

"Hm. Seems medieval enough." said another man.

"Roll call!" yelled Jack.

"Ana!" he yelled. "Here!" she responded.

"Reyes!" he yelled. "Copy." he said.

"Jesse!" he yelled. "Howdy commander." responded Jesse.

"Angela!" he yelled. "Right beside you." she said.

"And Torbjorn!" he finally yelled. "Down here." he responded.

"Alright then let's move out." He said.

They started to walk around seeing the damage the Bastion units has caused to the town. Bastions units, parts, and deceased soldiers were scattered everywhere. Bullets holes were in the walls and bullet shells were littered like a rave just happened. They continued until they passed through the first gate to see two Crusaders on the ground in a dry, but yet slightly wet, pool of blood.

"At least they fought for their town." muttered Torbjorn.

They continued until they saw the bridge seeing 5 more Crusaders and more dead soldiers. Angela was in shock to see how many people died to protect this town from the omnics. Reyes walked up to the Crusaders and checked their pulses and waited. Reapers eyes widened and quickly got up when he checked the last one.

"ANGELA THIS ONE IS STILL ALIVE!" he yelled.

"I'm coming!" she quickly responded.

She ran to Reyes and quickly connected her healing stream to the Crusader. The Crusader started to move slowly.

"I….it….it's no use madam." he stuttered. "Let me rest in peace. If you are….looking for him, he is in the castle with Balderich."

"Thank you kind sir, but I can't just leave you here to die." she said.

Reyes pushed his hand down of her caduceus staff motioning her to stop. She cancelled her healing stream and Reyes kneeled in front of knight, got up and then they both left to find the others near the castle. Jack tilted his head to say that they're going into the castle. Reyes and Angela walked towards the castle to join the group.

"We have counted a total of 87 casualties if we are excluding the Crusaders." said Jesse.

"Doesn't surprise me since of how many Bastion units there are." said Torbjorn shakily.

They entered the castle and found more dead bodies and destroyed Bastion units. They continued into the castle until they found were next to the room Reinhardt was located in. They opened the doors and found out that they were in the throne room. They looked around but they couldn't find Reinhardt anywhere.

"Um…captain Amari." said McCree. "Look what I found."

Jesse handed Ana a tracker that she put on Reinhardt. She stood in shock and stared at the tracker. She started to sob and fell to her knees crying.

"Reinhardt. Where are you Reinhardt." she sobbed.

Reyes, Torbjorn, and Angela entered the throne room a few minutes later and saw the rest sitting next to captain Amari.

"Found anything?" asked Torbjorn.

Ana opened her hand and showed them the tracker and then continued to sob tears of despair.

"I can't believe he's gone." she sobbed.

Torbjorn stood and stared at Ana and then looked to the throne and saw Balderich's corpse sitting on the throne.

"Wait a minute." he said.

Torbjorn ran to Balderich's body and took off his helmet.

"Ana. Do you have your computer with you." he said.

She nodded slowly and looked at Torbjorn about to question why he asked for it.

"I helped make the armor they wear and I equipped their helmets with video recorder. So if Reinhardt's tracker was in this room, then we can find out what happened to him." he explained.

Ana quickly reached in her bag and handed Torbjorn her computer. He then took out a small disc from the helmet and inserted it into the computer. He then began to login and then found footage of the fight. As they watched the footage, they began to understand why they were protecting the town and what Reinhardt was doing. They saw that Balderich push Reinhardt down a long flight of stairs.

"We saw those stairs but we have found nothing." said Torbjorn

They continued to watch the footage and then Torbjorn fast forwarded to find Reinhardt mourning for the loss one of his closest friends. They then saw a swirl appear behind him and swallow him and disappear.

"So that's what happened to him." said Torbjorn.

"So then, is he still alive? Or is he dead?" said Ana.

"Well, knowing him, he is most likely still alive. However we need to know where that wormhole came from and where it took him." responded Torbjorn.

"What's a wormhole?" asked Jesse.

"Theoretically, it's a portal to either another universe." said Torbjorn.

Ana hugged Torbjorn which caught him off guard.

"Thank you Torbjorn. I now know that he is still alive." cried Ana happily.

"Yea but now we need to know where or when that portal took him. I hope Winston and I can figure out something." he muttered.

 _[to be continued]_

 **Well there you go. There chapter 4. Sorry I really don't have much to say so I will see you next week.**


	5. A new ally?

**Hey everyone, I'm back. I was a bit bored today so I decided to write another chapter to the story. I've been thinking a little while and I have decided how many sequels I want to this story and I have decided to have 2 in the making. I will have 3 OW characters appear in the second one, and 1 more in the last one. I will not say who they are because that's for me to know and for you to find out. Although why don't I just get straight to the story. But before I do that I will say why I started this story and what inspired me to make it. I have read a story called "Honor Bound" by Reinhardt Windhelm and it was a great story so far and it made me think of stories, mostly crossovers like TF2xOW and RWBYxOW. Okay now that I have explained why I wrote this story (sort of), I will NOW get right into the story.**

 _Ally or Foe?_

As the sun started to rise, Reinhardt woke up on the couch in the living room. Qrow's friend, Taiyang Xiao Long let him stay since it was the least he could do since Reinhardt was the one who had saved both of his daughters from death. In exchange for Reinhardt staying there, he kept watch and guarded the house from Grimm at night.

"It has been 4 days since I came here." Reinhardt thought to himself. He missed his world so much that it saddened him. Though it wasn't the world that he actually missed, but actually his friends and family like his captain, support sniper, and dear friend, Ana Amari. He also missed his teammates like Jack, Torbjorn, Jesse, Gabriel, Angela, Winston, Lena, and Gerard.

"Oh boy I am going to be in big trouble if I get back home." He chuckled. He got up from the couch and walked to the door. His head hit the ceiling due to him being like a giant human. He walked to the door and went outside and then closed the door quietly so he didn't wake the others who were upstairs. As he turned around to look at the beautiful forest surrounding them, he started to feel uneasy. He scanned the area around him fully alert and carefully. He went back inside to grab his shield and hammer but then he noticed Taiyang on the stairs before he reached the door.

"Going somewhere?" Asked Taiyang.

"I've felt something foreboding. And I don't like it one bit." Reinhardt replied. He equipped his shield on his left arm and opened the door.

"Mind if I join you? I need to be out of the house sometime." Tai asked.

"Is Qrow still around? I would rather have you stay here to keep your daughters safe if he's not." Said Reinhardt. He exited the house and began to walk Northwest from the house with Taiyang following him.

"Yea he is still around. He's watching Ruby." Tai responded.

"Ok then." Reinhardt said. They continued to walk Northwest from the house until they entered the deeper part of the forest. A yellow bird swooped down from a tree onto Reinhardt's head. He raised his hand to his head and the bird hopped onto his hand and chirped. As he lowered his hand to eye level, he noticed the bird had a yellow body, orange tipped wings, and black, white, and green surrounding its eyes.

"A Ganymede? What is a bird from my world doing here?" He thought.

"I have never seen that type of bird before. You seem to recognize it." Said Tai.

"Indeed I do. It's called a Ganymede. It's from my world." He responded. They continued walking into the forest. They entered an empty space in the forest that had only one giant tree in the middle which the base of the tree was covered in bushes. Taiyang noticed something outside of the empty space next to a tree. He went to see what it was and found a robot with a mini gun on its back and a gun on connected to its right arm.

"What's a robot doing all the way out here? It doesn't look like it's from the military." Tai thought. "Reinhardt, I found something."

"What did you find?" Reinhardt asked. As he approached, he noticed that it was a robot. As he got a full view of what the robot was, he was immediately filled with horror and shock.

"No...how can this be?" He said shakily. He started to have flash backs of his battle at Eichenwalde.

"What's wrong. You know what this thing is?" Asked Tai.

"Y-y-yes." He stuttered. "I know what that thing is. It's the omnic that made me the last of my kind. It was created to protect Germany from evil but then the Omnic Crisis happened and they turned against us."

"Well this one looks like it has been here a while. Look at the moss. It seems like it has seen better days." Taiyang responded. Tai noticed that a nest was on its right shoulder. He started to peel the moss off the machine to reveal the omnic's eye. Suddenly, it started to come to life and its eye lit up blue. Reinhardt quickly grabbed Tai and hid behind a couple bushes.

"Hey that hurt!" Tai yelled. Reinhardt silenced and point him to watch the omnic come to life.

 _*SST Laboratories Siege Automation E54 Bastion Unit activated. Rebooting system. Activating beacon: error.*_

The robot started to move and come to life. Its eye socket flashed and then lit up blue. It moved its head around to see where it was and scanned its surroundings. It was surrounded by a beautiful forest. The omnic was fascinated by nature's beauty. It had never seen such a sight. A yellow bird flew down from a tree onto its shoulder where a nest was located. The robot turned its head to see what landed on him only to find the bird. It started to scan the bird to see what type it was and 1 result popped up in its database.

 _*Bird type: Ganymede. Gender: male.*_

The Ganymede had a stick in its beak and it set it down on its nest and started to chirp. The Bastion unit started to rise from its resting place and moss and dirt fell off of it as it rose. It looked at the Ganymede again and tilted its head as if it was saying "who are you?" Or "what are you?" The bird chirped again and started to fly away leaving Bastion behind following it. Reinhardt and Taiyang waited to come out of their hiding place until the Bastion unit was out of sight. As Taiyang got out of the bushes, he realized the robot was walking in the direction they came from.

"Reinhardt! It's walking towards the house!" Tai yelled.

 _ **[to be continued]**_

 **Hey guys! Sorry about the late upload. I was enjoying Overwatch and Black Ops 3 zombies way too much. I've wasted part of my life on the zombies series. I'm starting to "waste" my life on Overwatch now trying to get my first golden gun. Reminder, I joined during December so I have a long way to go. I'm getting Bastion's golden gun.**


	6. Ambush

**Hi guys! Sorry that I'm extremely late. School has been hard and Netflix has been distracting me. Anyway I'll just get started with the chapter but this one will be short so sorry that it's like this ok.**

 _Ambush_

"Reinhardt! It's heading towards the house!" Yelled Taiyang. Reinhardt started to charge in the direction towards the house before grabbing Taiyang and put him on his back.

"Hold on!" Yelled Reinhardt. As he started to charge, Taiyang noticed black and white figures running beside them in the forest.

"Reinhardt! Grimm are surrounding us!" Yelled Taiyang. Reinhardt quickly noticed the figures running beside him and then slid to a halt. Taiyang quickly jumped off Reinhardt's back and unsheathed a sword and held it in front of him.

 _ **[I don't know Taiyang's actual weapon or if he even has one so I just gave him a sword. I tried to look it up but there was nothing. Don't rage]**_

Grimm started to surround both of them in all directions. As they start to prepare for battle, a Grimm bolts towards Reinhardt catching him by surprise and pinning him down. Taiyang runs tires to slice the Grimm off Reinhardt but was blocked by two other Grimm. Reinhardt manages to push the Grimm off of him and whacks it with his hammer sending the Grimm flying towards a tree. A Grimm swipes at Taiyang's hand knocking his sword out of his hands. Reinhardt lifted his hammer in the air and slammed it into the ground making cracks of yellow appear on the surface will yelling, "HAMMER DOWN!"

"You ok Tai?" He asked. "Yea I'm fine but we got to get to the house now!" He responded.

"Well that should hold them for a few minutes. We better hurry before they regain conscious." Responded Reinhardt. They started to run towards the house again and got away from the Grimm. Once when they got near to the house, they see Grimm surrounding the house and began to hear gunfire.

"What in bloody hell is going on!" Reinhardt thought to himself. As they reach the house, they see the Bastion firing bullets as the Grimm as they tried to attack it. Once Grimm manages to climb on top of the house and jumps on top of the Bastion catching it by surprise. Suddenly, they hear a gunshot and the Grimm on the Bastion falls off only to find Qrow on the roof of the house.

"What took you two so long?" Said Qrow. More Grimm started to appear from the forest and ran towards them. Bastion walked right beside Reinhardt and switched to turret form. Reinhardt quickly pulled up his shield to protect the Bastion from oncoming attacks and the Bastion released a fury of bullets upon the Grimm. Grimm began to fall before them as the Bastion rained bullets on them and they began to retreat.

"Well that was weird." Said Taiyang "There are barely any Grimm in these parts. I've never seen that many Grimm in one place."

"It's because of me." Said Reinhardt. "I killed a dragon on the academy so they were probably after me because I killed their queen."

"Reinhardt mostly right. The dragon nevermore would drop a puddles of darkness and Grimm come from the puddles so it would make sense." Responded Qrow.

"THE HELL IS GOING ON OUT HERE!" Yelled a feminie voice.

"Just a little Grimm activity that's all Yang!" Yelled Qrow.

"What are Grimm doing all the way out here?" Yang asked.

"Most likely it's me they want." Responded Reinhardt.

"Why you?" She asked.

"Is it because you killed the dragon!" Yelled another feminine voice.

"Most likely, yes young Ruby." He responded.

 **As I said it's a short chapter. Sorry that it's like that. I'm extremely busy with school because its depriving me from energy.**


	7. A New Friend The New Mission

**Hey guys! It's BastzoWriter here, sorry that I am very late posting these couple of chapters. School has been monstrous since I'm only a sophomore in high school. Also, since of the new Overwatch comic, Uprising, I can actually now re-add that Genji quote in chapter 2 since Genji was in Overwatch's Blackwatch. So here's chapter 7**

 _A New Friend; The New Mission_

 _[Reinhardt's POV]_

I was exhausted from the ambush by the Grimm. Some of those beasts managed to land a blow with their nasty claws on me and made a few deep wounds on my arms and chest. I'm very familiar with getting scars in battle since I have many already. My favorite scar however is the one that looks like a scratch mark that goes from the middle left of my forehead right down below my eye. I don't remember how I got it but I love it anyway. My body started to feel heavy and weak and I fell on my knee nearly collapsing from exhaustion.

"Woah! Reinhardt, are you okay?" Asked Taiyang. I nodded to him as I stood back up on my feet.

"I'm going inside ok." Taiyang said. I nodded again acknowledging what he was saying and I started to walk to the cabin slowly. Before I went into the cabin, I looked behind me to see what the omnic unit was doing. I was a bit surprised to see the omnic observing the feathered wildlife. As I stared at the robot, I felt as if something was telling me that the omnic was not my enemy. I let out a little grin and chuckle and then went inside the cabin.

"At least that thing is on our side...I hope." I thought to myself. I walked inside the cabin to see everyone in the same room. Ruby was bouncing around and being obnoxious, Qrow was leaning on the frame of the entrance to the kitchen, Yang was sitting in a chair next to her father as she was still in a state of depression after losing her arm to the red-haired swordsman, Adam, and Taiyang was just sitting on a chair next to the couch. As I look at them, they start to remind me of a couple of my teammates back in my world. Rudy reminds me of our young, energetic member, Lena Oxton, Yang is reminding me of good Jesse McCree since they both act tough even with a mechanical arm, Qrow reminds me of our leader, Gabriel Reyes, but Taiyang doesn't remind me of anyone. I start to smile as I sat down on the couch.

"What is that thing out there Rhino?! It's so cool!" Screamed Ruby excitedly.

"That is an omnic young Ruby, and it is from my world." I responded. I looked out the window and saw the omnic still playing with the birds of nature. I then started to wonder how that thing got to this world and why it looked like it hasn't been active for years. Then I had an idea.

"Do any of you know someone who could look to see the memories in that thing? I want to know what it has been through. Also...it doesn't look like its exactly from "my time."" I asked.

"What do you mean by that? You said it was from your world didn't you" questioned Qrow.

"Da, it is from my world, but I don't think it's from the same time zone. This Bastion unit looks like it hasn't done anything in years like it has been deactivated for a long time. The big clumps of moss on the thing looks like they've been growing there for a few years." I responded.

"Well I know a someone who can handle with technology but we don't really see eye to eye." Said Qrow.

"All I want to see is that thing's memories." I said. "That's the only thing I want to see."

"Ok then, but we are going to have to walk all the way to Beacon to see him. Ever since the tower was destroyed, we can't make any calls or whatever." Qrow responded.

"Alright then, we'll leave tomorrow morning." I said.

"Can I come to?!" Questioned Ruby.

"As long as your father approves it, then it's fine if you join us." I joked.

"I'm old enough to make decisions my own decisions." Ruby grumbled.

" Not old enough squirt. You're only 16." Qrow said.

"We're only joking little one, calm down. You can come with us." I chuckled.

"Oh and Reinhardt, I also am not going to accompany you on this journey but I can give you this map that will lead you to Beacon. She will be going with you though. She is a good fighter at heart." Qrow said. "When you go on this journey, keep an eye on her at all times. She's a destined one." He then whispered. Ruby cheered when she heard that she was accompanying Reinhardt and the Robot all the way to Beacon

I nodded to Qrow about what he said and then looked outside again and noticed that it was getting dark outside. I got up from the couch and went outside and to the other side of the cabin where I kept my armor for the mean time. As I put my armor on, a metallic hand with a flower in it appeared in front of me. I raised my head and saw that it was the robot's hand. As I reached my hand to take the flower, I hesitated but I gently took the flower out of its hand anyway. I smiled a little because it seems that the robot has a kind "heart" and is almost acting humane.

"Thank you." I said softly. The robot made little beep sounds as if it said "your welcome."

"You will be journeying tomorrow with me and a friend. I am going to patrol the borders I made around the cabin, follow me if you wish." I said. A few minutes into my patrol I noticed that the omnic was following me. I stopped to look back at the robot and it tilted its head as if it said "what?".

"We are going to have to call you something tin can. What would you liked to be called?" I asked the robot. It lowered its head as if it was thinking and then raised it and then activated its self-repair ability and used it to write on the tree next to it. Once when it was done writing, it moved out of the way and started making beeping sounds. As I approached the tree that it was writing on, I saw a name.

 _"Bastion"_

"So, Bastion. Is that what you want to be called?" I asked it. The robot beeped in approval. "Alright then Bastion, can you help me patrol around the cabin?" I then asked. Bastion beeped again and then we continued to patrol around the cabin.

 _39 minutes later_

 **Another brief announcement. I kind of found out how many chapters this story is going to take to complete and I estimated about 14-15 chapters. If you don't like how that sounds, PM me. Now back to the story.**

After Bastion and I finished patrolling around the cabin, I started to feel a little weary. I let out a yawn and noticed how tired I was and started to head inside.

"Bastion! I'm going inside to rest. I would advise you come inside as well so the Grimm don't attack you when you shut down." I said to Bastion. It beeped and followed me inside. I started to take my armor off but I kept my body vest armor on so I didn't need to take it off and put my clothes on over the armored vest I wore underneath. Bastion sat down next to a chair and went to sleep mode. I then laid down on the couch and drifted off to sleep.

A few minutes later, I wake up at Overwatch headquarters back in my world. As I looked around, what seemed like a dream, didn't feel like a dream at all. It felt more like a vision or something.

"Aye! Yur finally up ya bleedin giant." Said a familiar Swedish voice. I turned to my left to see Torbjorn Lindholm leaning by the door.

"I was wondering when you would vake up. Anyvay, ye got an incoming call from yer Crusading friends. Balrich I think was his name." He said. I didn't recall Torbjorn saying these things to me. So if this wasn't a dream, then I better use my chance now to tell him what happened or what's going to happen to me.

"Hey small pike! I need to tell you something." I said.

"Vhat tis it?" He asked.

"Look um...can you create a portal between worlds or something like a um wormhole or something?" I asked.

"I believe I could but vhyd you ask?" He asked. I looked at him with a little grin as I looked at the floor then looked back at him.

"Well...I won't be around after I go to Eichenwalde." I said.

"Vhat do you mean?" Torbjorn asked confusedly.

"I don't know for certain but I will get sucked into a portal or something in the throne room and wind up in another world." I said. I walked towards him and then kneeled and put my hand on his left shoulder.

"Listen carefully. Go to my study and find a book about a world called Remnant. That's all you need to know where I am. Goodbye for now my friend." I finally said. Suddenly everything started to disappear including myself until everything was swallowed by a white light.

 _Back on Earth (Overwatch's World)_

"Reinhardt wait!" Yelled a Swedish man. He looked around him and saw that he was at headquarters. He quickly got up and put on his gear and ran out his room to the training facility.

"Ugh I'm not gonna like this" Torbjorn thought to himself. As he went into the training facility, he saw Winston, Mercy, and other scientists observing the new cadet.

"Vinston!" I yelled. The gorilla jumped when I yelled his name.

"Oh hey Torbjorn. What is it? We are observing the new recruit." Winston said.

"Listen, I need your help." I said. "You made that thing that the cadet is vearing right?"

"Yes I did make the chronal accelerator on Lena's chest but why do you need my help and what for?" Winston asked.

"I'm gonna bring our shield back." Torbjorn said with a grin. Winston was confused for a moment then finally understood what he was saying and nodded.

"But how are we gonna bring him back if we don't know where he is." Winston whispered.

"I'll need to visit his home and get a book from there." Said Torbjorn.

"Why a book?" Winston asked.

"Call it a hunch." Torbjorn finally said then left the training facility.

 _[47 minutes later]_

After Torbjorn went to Reinhardt's study to retrieve a book, when went to his workshop. He presses a button on a wall below a microphone and speaker.

"Could you send Winston down to my work room." He says into the microphone.

"Right away lieutenant Torbjorn." Said a female voice. As he wait for Winston, he looked through the book thoroughly as he tried to find anything that could help him bring Reinhardt back to their world. He then found something at the end of the book. There were numbers of latitude and longitude but they went beyond the maximum numbers of latitude and longitude on their world. Winston then entered the room.

"Found anything." Winston asked.

"I think I have." He finally said. He went to the table and pulled out a blank blueprint.

"Alright...let's get started." Torbjorn said.

 **FINALLY! I FINISH MY MASTERPIECE! Well...part of my masterpiece. Anyway sorry that it took so long to make this chapter. I worked so hard on it.**


	8. Journey To Beacon Dragon Brothers

**Yo, what's up guys, BastzoWriter at it once again with the final chapter to Remnant's Crusader and Omnic! Yes you heard me right, I said the FINAL CHAPTER! Don't worry the sequel is underway. It should be out either next month or so. Anyway I'm going to get right into the story.**

 _The Journey Begins_

As the morning sun started to rise and shined from the window, Bastion started to wake up from its slumber. As it awoke, Bastion turned its head to look around the room. Reinhardt was asleep on the couch nearly about to fall off. Bastion got up as quietly as it could and went outside and closed the door slowly. Bastion turned itself to face the beautiful forest the morning sun shone upon. The omnic was amazed by how beautiful nature was in the morning and it took a picture in a certain place to capture the beauty that Bastion saw. Bastion walked around the cabin and found a patch of flowers lying next to the cabin. A butterfly fluttered by Bastion and landed on one of the flowers. Bastion watched the butterfly and slowly reached its mechanical hand out and the butterfly crawled onto its hand. Bastion took a picture of the butterfly and the tiny winged insect fluttered its wings and flew away.

"Beautiful, isn't it." said a male voice. Bastion turned around and saw a middle aged man with black hair with a pink stripe going through the left side of it. Bastion beeped and whistled questionably. Bastion readied its gun just in case if a fight was going to go down.

"Woah, hey, its ok. I'm friendly. My name is Ren. I'm one of Ruby's friends." He said. Two others appeared walking around the corner of the cabin behind Ren. They stopped and looked at Bastion with curiosity and confusion. One of them was a man that wore armor around his chest, blue pants, and had blonde hair. The other was a female that had fire orange colored hair and held a giant hammer nearly twice the size of her almost like Reinhardt's hammer.

"Ren...what is that?" said Jaune. Ren shrugged showing the others that he didn't know what Bastion was.

"OMG IT HAS A MINIGUN ON ITS BACK! AWESOME!" Nora yelled excitedly but was shushed by Ren.

"Keep it down Nora. We don't want to wake the entire forest." said Jaune. As everyone was talking, Reinhardt was sneaking up behind Jaune and Nora.

"Boo" whispered Reinhardt. Jaune and Nora yelped in surprise and Jaune jumped into Nora's arms. Reinhardt laughed at their reaction and Nora dropped Jaune on the ground and then slid next to Ren with a cute expression on her face. ( :3 )

"To answer your question young Ren, that's Bastion. An omnic/robot from my world. It has an ai that somehow has emotions. There are many kinds of omnics from my world much like the human race with its racial culture. This particular one however is from my homeland, Germany." Reinhardt explained. Bastion waved and made a whistling sound when its heard its name. Ren nodded as he understood Reinhardt then Yang and Ruby appeared walking around the corner behind Bastion.

"Hi guys!" Rudy said while waving. The rest waved back.

"Good morning to you young ladies." Reinhardt said. Yang waved with her left arm slowly then looked away. Reinhardt looked at Yang knowing she was extremely depressed after losing her arm during the attack at Beacon a week ago. Reinhardt walked up to her.

"Yang...may I have a word with you for a moment." Reinhardt asked softly.

"Sure, why not." She responded. Reinhardt led Yang to the edge of the forest and stopped.

"So what did you want to talk to me about?" She asked coldly.

"Yang, listen. I know how you feel since you lost your arm. Some of my teammates back in my world have suffered somewhat of a similar or worse kind of fate like you." Reinhardt said. Yang rolled her eyes. "My good friend Torbjorn Lindholm lost his left arm while working on a machine. Even though he lost arm, he still worked as a mechanic and built a new arm for himself. Our newest cadet, Lena, was one of our best pilots. She was testing one of our new fighter jets called "Slipstream". Something went wrong as she tried to "blink". Now she has to keep a chronal accelerator by her at all times or else she'll disappear for a long time and maybe never come back. Then there's our new newest and deadliest Blackwatch member, Genji Shimada. He was born in the Shimada clan which was a crime organization. He was the youngest in his family having only one brother, Hanzo Shimada. Genji's brother struck down him when he wouldn't help him with their father's clan but he survived without his brother's knowledge. Genji was saved by our medical forces and is now a cyborg. He didn't approve his change of body but he agreed to help us take down his father's organization. Even though they've all been disabled in some way or another, they keep living to do what they must; Torbjorn as our mechanic, Lena as our cadet, and Genji as our black ops agent. Also Genji wields the power of a dragon. He would be a match for that samurai guy I hit to save you from death." He continuted. Yang's eyes widened with surprise, curiosity, and confusion.

"Did...did you say this Genji that you know wields the power of a dragon?" Yang asked. Reinhardt nodded. Yang was filled with shock; surprised that a man could exist with such power.

"What is this Genji like Reinhardt?" Yang asked.

"Well...he's arrogant, selfish, rude, a great fighter, has ninja like abilities, and is a sword wielder." He responded. "But do you know why those people are still alive?" Reinhardt asked Yang. She shook her head for she did not know.

"It's because they believe that they can do better as the person they are now than the person they once were. They are determined to become stronger in every way shape or form to not just to save our world from destruction, but to also heal themselves from the burden they carry. And I hope you can find you salvation and motivation like they have Yang." Reinhardt finally said as he patted her back and walked back to the others with Yang following him.

"Where's your uncle Ruby? We should be heading off to Beacon soon." said Reinhardt.

"I'll go get him." Ruby said as she ran off back into the cabin to wake Qrow up.

"Wait, you guys are going to Beacon?" Exclaimed Jaune.

"Da, we're heading to Beacon so we can see the memories of this tin can here." Reinhardt said referring to Bastion. The robot beeped lowly like it's just been insulted.

"But Beacon and the city is now a ground zero zone. It's a battleground between Grimm and the army. No one is allowed inside without General Ironwood's permission and escort." Jaune exclaimed.

"That's why I'm accompanying them on their trip." said Qrow.

 _[16 minutes later]_

"Ok, just to make sure now, all seven of us are going to Beacon Academy. Is that right?" Qrow asked. Everyone nodded.

"Make that seven people uncle Qrow." said Yang. Everyone turned to see Yang with a long pony tail in her hair, wearing an orange tank-top with black pants. She also had a black cybernetic right arm.

"WOW NICE ROBOT ARM SIS!" yelled Ruby. Yang smiled from Ruby's compliment and looked towards Reinhardt. He nodded and smiled at her which made Yang's heart feel safe.

"Thanks Ruby." She responded.

"So are we leaving now or what?" Qrow asked.

"Yea let's get going now." Said Reinhardt. Qrow and the others walked to a path that lead from the cabin into the forest. Reinhardt whistled to Bastion telling the omnic to follow. Bastion rose and walked with the crusader and caught up with the rest of the group. As Reinhardt walked with them for a few minutes, he thought to himself, "This will be a story of a lifetime."

 _[9 hours later 8:43]_

As the sky started to get dark, the group stopped at a crossroad.

"Let's camp here for the night. Go find some materials to make a fire for tonight. Reinhardt, Bastion, Jaune, and Ruby, you four stay here and guard the campsite." Qrow ordered. The rest nodded and Ren, Nora, and Yang followed Qrow to gather materials. A loud low growl went through the forest and the ground started to shake then two pillars of light appears from the sky from opposite sides of the mountain.

 _[22 minutes earlier on Earth]_

"Alright Vinston, ready for another go?!" yelled Torbjorn.

"I'm ready! Start it up!" Winston yelled back. Torbjorn nodded and turned on the Wormhole Generator MrkV. The generator started up and made a whirring sound. It opened up and portal and shook the room and began to stabilize. The room stopped shaking and the wormhole generator finally stabilized the portal.

"We've done it!" Yelled Torb and Winston. Torb ran to the speaker and pressed the button while laughing.

"Send down Jack straight away! Tell him we're getting our knight back!" He yelled into the microphone with celebrating.

 _ **"Right away Lieutenant."**_ said the speaker. A few minutes later, Jack, Gabriel, Ana, and Genji entered the lad and saw the portal.

"So you've done it?!" Jack asked.

"Indeed we have! Try contacting him!" Torbjorn responded. Ana and Jack turned on their headset immediately.

"Lieutenant Wilhelm, do you copy? This is Strike Commander Morrison! I repeat, do you copy?" Jack said as he tried to contact Reinhardt. There was a moment of silence until a voice came through.

 _ **"It's good to hear your voice again commander."**_ He responded. Jack smiled and gave a thumbs up to the others and they cheered.

 _ **"Who you talking to Rhino?!"**_ Yelled a young female voice.

"Who was that Reinhardt?" Ana asked.

"A friend that I've made in this world. It's also great to hear your voice as well captain Amari." He responded.

"Listen, we are sending Genji to find you and bring you back." Jack said. The commander looked at Gabriel Reyes and nodded and Reyes commanded Genji to go into the portal to retrieve the crusader and Genji ran in the portal and disappeared.

"Affirmative commander...but I'm not alone..." Reinhardt responded.

"What do you mean 'not alone' Reinhardt?" Ana asked. Suddenly the Wormhole Generator started to malfunction and the portal closed and sent a shockwave around the room without warning knocking everyone in the room to the wall.

 _[Meanwhile in Hanamura]_

 _[Hanzo's P.O.V]_

The wind blows lightly up in the mountains. It's very peaceful up here. In the place I once called...home. It has been too long since I killed my brother, it's like a nightmare every time I think about it. Then again...it's on my mind all the time. I carry a burden that cannot be lifted. I turn around to see the gate into the shrine and I climb up it. I take my bow out and take an arrow out in case there are guards patrolling the area. As I get to the top I see 5 guards in the courtyard and 3 near the entrance. I aim my electric arrow to an omnic guard and jump down to knock out 2 others. One of the guards was about to call the new leader but I shot the phone and he passed out. One guard managed to sneak up behind and nearly put me in a headlock and I threw him over me and hit his neck making him go unconscious. I sneak across the courtyard silently and get on the 2nd floor in one of the buildings surrounding the shrine. I see two of the guards and I shoot a sonic arrow at a bush 7 feet away from them. My arrow reveals that there are 2 guards on the bridge and 3 on the ground. I start to concentrate and slowly pull out an arrow and aim in the direction of the guards. A blue aura starts to come out of my arm and I pull the arrow back of my bow.

"RYU GA WAGA TEKI WO KURAU!" I yelled and released my arrow and two blue dragons appeared around the arrow hitting all of the guards and killing them. I jump down and walk out in the open to the entrance of the shrine looking inside to see a slash on a banner spattered with blood. I walk up to the banner and put my bow down. I place a bowl to my left, a mini table with a hole in it in front of me, and a feather of a sparrow to my right. I light 3 tin sticks and place them in the hole that's on the mini table and I begin to worship.

"I'm...so sorry...Genji..." I said slowly. Suddenly a portal opens up above me and starts sucking me in and it closes after I get sucked in the portal and disappear leaving behind my offerings.

 _The End_

 _Up next: Remnant's New Dragons._

 **There you are guys! Chapter 8! The finale of Remnant's Crusader and Omnic. I hoped you guys enjoyed this story. Please leave a review and don't worry a sequel is on the way. Just be patient. Goodbye.**


End file.
